


Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, kurokos basketball
Genre: Comedy, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine starts to work as a bodyguard, but the person he has to work for is...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am new to this site, so this is my first story. I am still a newbie, so I would appreciate your opinion! I hope you enjoy this story and I'll try to update whenever I can. Thank you!

Aomine just finished practice. He lifted his drink and headed to the exit.  
"Man, I'm so tired,"  
Kise followed him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Aominecchi, wait for me,"  
Aomine groaned a bit, the blonde sure was annoying.   
"Eh, don't wanna,"  
Kise pouted and grabbed Aomines wrist. Aomine looked at him in confusion. Kise pulled him and they fell on the ground.  
"What are you doing, idi-"  
Before Aomine could finish his sentence soft lips were pressed against his. Aomine pulled away.  
"What are you doing all of a sudden?"  
"Aominecchi..."  
"Oi, Kise!"  
Kise was smiling and cupping Aomines cheeks with his cold hands, looking straight into his cold, blue eyes.  
"Aominecchi..I love you,"  
Aomine raised an eyebrow in confusion and annoyance.   
"Ha, what's gotten to you all of a sudden? You're acting weird, stop playing games, Kise!"  
Kise just laughed. His laugh wasn't his normal laugh, it was somehow different. He turned his gaze to Aomines tightened pants.  
"Oh? Did my pretty face do this? Let me take care of it,"  
He pressed his hand slowly on his erection.Aomine could feel his body heat up at the touch, that was neither soft nor rough.  
"Kise, stop this!"  
Kise smirked and whispered in Aomines ear.  
"I don't want to, Aominecchi,"   
He said with a husky voice. He slowly licked Aomines ear all the way, making him tremble in answer. Kise nibbed the soft skin and sucked it a little. His hand started unzipping the tan males pants and then...  
 ** _Beep. Beep._**  
Aomine woke up covered in sweat and panting. He looked around. He was in his bedroom, in his bed. Alone. The curtains were closed, so it was really dark in his room, but it was already morning. He put a hand on his chest and gripped his T-shirt.   
"It was a dream?"  
Aomine was confused for multiple reasons. One was why would he dream of a guy? Aomine liked girls and everyone knew that. Not to mention that the guy had to be Kise of all - the annoying copycat. And they haven't seen each other in years and now Aomine all of a sudden dreamt of him? His brain must've been messing with him.   
"Dammit,"  
Aomine groaned and got up from his bed.  
He was so confused at the moment, but decided that it would be the best to leave things like that. Today he will find out what position he'll work at the best police department in Tokyo.   
Ever since basketball became boring for him he wanted to work as a police officer or something. He went to the toilet and while he was washing his hands, his phone ringed. He picked it up.  
"Aomine-kun, why aren't you answering my calls?" The girl at the other side, which was Momoi, almost yelled at him.  
"Eh, sorry, was takin' a piss,"  
"Geez, less details!"  
"Sorry,"   
Momoi pouted loudly and sighed.   
"Are you ready? I'm coming to pick you up after 10 minutes,"  
"What are you - my mom?!"   
Momoi giggled and ended the call without even saying goodbye. Aomine groaned and threw his phone on the bed. Momoi, ever since they were kids, was always next to him, always by his side, always taking care of him. But man, she was annoying as hell sometimes. He put on some shirt and jeans and went out - he didn't even eat. He had a huge appetite, but right now he didn't want to eat. Momoi was there in her cabriolet pink car, putting on lipstick. Aomine looked at her and smirked.  
"Hey, barbie."  
Momoi smiled without adverting her gaze from the mirror. She ignored his comment and waited for him to get in the car. When they got there Aomine went in the room where he was supposed to see the results and Momoi waited patiently outside. She was more nervous than he was. Of course Aomine was nervous, too, but he tried not to show it and act cool.   
After fifteen minutes, which seemed to be and hour, Aomine opened the door. He didn't look amused. Momoi went up to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him roughly.   
"Dai-chan is everything okay? You passed, right? Right?!"  
She wad so worried about him. He wanted to work here so bad, but Aomine looked all gloomy. She didn't expect him to be jumping around or screaming in joy, he would never do that, but at least a smile would do, too!  
"I didn't get to be a police officer,"  
Momoi gasped in shock.   
"But you're still gonna work here, right?"  
Aomine sighed and put his had on the back of his head.  
"I will. But as a bodyguard. And I have to be on full time work with only break to sleep and that they'll send the arrangements on my email address."  
"That's good, you still get to work here! But full time? What kind of person would need such bodyguard?"  
"Some paranoic chick probably,"  
Momoi laughed.  
"Don't worry Dai-chan, you'll be okay"  
Aomine forced a smile.  
"Yeah, sure,"  
  
  
  
  
After a few days Aomine finally received an email from his boss, saying this:  
  
_'You'll have to move out of your house. Apparently your partner (Or should I call him client?) wants you to live in his apartment just as expected. Don't worry, it's nothing new. Stuff like that always happen with famous celebrities. Just pack your stuff. Your client is world so he gets nervous while in public and when he came back to Japan he decided it would be best to get a 24/7 bodyguard. You'll see him more than you see your own face, so get used to it, kid.'  
_  
The first thing that came across Aomines mind was the way his boss wrote.   
'Woah, he's scary.' But now that he thinks about it, his boss didn't even day the name of the celebrity. Aomine was a little disappointed that it's a man. He would be more than happy to live with some lonely lady with big boobs. He didn't have problem with moving into a big apartment, because this one was starting to annoy him. Celebrities do have big apartments or houses, right? He send a reply to his boss  
'Roger that. But what's his name, sir? My clients, that is.'  
After two or three minutes, Aomines phone buzzed and he got a mail from unknown number.   
  
_[Hey, you're my bodyguard, right, right? o(≧∇≦o) Nice to meet you!]_  
  
Aomine stared at his phone. His boss didn't answer, but instead he gave that male his phone number! And by the looks of it this male was really annoying already. Aomine decided to act cool and give him a chance, maybe this is his way of greeting someone? Aomine typed a reply saying that it is him and sent it, receiving and instant answer in thirty seconds. This guy sure was getting on his nerves.  
  
 _[Ohh, that's so cooool!~ I am Ryouta Kise, nice to meet youuu! o(^▽^)o ]_  
  
Aomine read the text and all he could think about is how annoying this guy is. Whats up with the many letters, just write it the way it's supposed to be written! Celebrities really are annoying. His throat was dry from so much annoyed sighs, so he went to take an energy drink. In an instant he spit it on the wall, because a realisation struck him.   
"Kise Ryouta?!?"  
He quickly took his phone and wrote to Kise.  
  
[KISE RYOUTA REALLY? I'M DAIKI AOMINE!!!]  
  
He wrote with caps, because he couldn't contain his surprised attitude. It was Kise, THE Kise who he always played with, the Kise who was bubbly and annoying and the Kise who he had weird dream about. His phone buzzed again and it was a message from Kise. Aomine nervously opened it and a disappointed look appeared on his face.

  
_[Ohh, nice to meet you, Aomine-san! Um, yes, I am? Are you my fan, perhaps? Σ(´д ` ﾒ)]_

  
Aomine sighed. No way this is the same Kise. He called him Aomine-san. Well, Kise did say once that he added 'cchi' to only people who he respected, did he forget about Aomine already to act like that? Aomine decided it would be best to check who Kise is. He called Momoi.  
She picked up the call almost immediately.   
"Satsuki, do me a research."  
"Okay. What should I search for?" She asked him and he stopped for a while, wondering. Is this a good idea? Should he tell her? Eh, whatever.   
"Ryouta Kise."  
Momoi raised a brow.  
"Dai-chan, that's...?"  
He sighed.   
"Yeah, Kise from Teikou and Kaijou. But there may be other people named Kise? He wrote a lot like him, though. All bubbly and annoying,"  
"Dai-chan, what are you talking about?"  
"The person I'm supposed to be a bodyguard is called Ryouta Kise. Like hell I would want to live together with that annoying thing."  
Momoi was surprised. Wasn't Aomine assigned to work as a bodyguard for a dancer or something? Kise was a popular celebrity now? How did Momoi not hear of him? She loved singers, dancers and actors.   
"Okay, Dai-chan, I'll search about him and call you later."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
He threw his phone on the bed and sat on the sofa. Kise Ryouta, eh? Was this the same Kise or just a coincidence? Do you imagine how bad it would be for Aomine to live with that man? And then his phone ringed, leading him out of his thoughts. Thank God it was Momoi, he thought it may be his boss or even Kise!  
"Dai-chan, I got a lot of information. How many do you wanna hear?"  
"Well, just the basic stuff,"  
"Ryouta Kise 26 years old, gemini star sign, height - 195cm, weight-"  
"Satsuki, this is bullshit, get to the real point already! Where did you find this kind of information anyways?"  
Momoi giggled. Oh, the stuff you find on the internet. Well, he had a lot of fan blogs, sites and Wikipedia pages, it wasn't that hard, really.   
"Alright, alright. Then I guess you would also want to hear the fact that he worked as a model before and played for Teikou, mmm? His looks are slightly changed though, or its just the pic, but-"  
Aomine ended the call, not letting her finish the sentince. He was so annoyed at the moment. So it was Kise. THE Kise who always wanted to play 1 on 1 with him, the Kise who admired him so much sadly, the Kise who he dreamt of. Aomine just couldn't explain why Kise has forgotten about him. Sure, they haven't seen each other in years, but you can't just forget the people you played with! And why would he quit basketball just so he can sing and dance? Kise was one hell of a singer when it came to karaoke parties, but that shouldn't be it.   
"Shit!"  
Aomine cursed and punched the wall with his fist. He had to focus on his work. No matter who, he must do his job as a bodyguard properly, so that he can earn money, save them nd go to work in New York or Los Angeles. That seemed like a good plan to Aomine. Yes, very good one.


End file.
